<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Onboard by TyrannoVox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397982">Life Onboard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox'>TyrannoVox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always a Con AU, Decepticon!Hot Shot, He and Tidal Wave are disastrous to Thrust's Mental Health, Hot Shot is still just Hot Shot, IDW Tidal Wave but Worse, In terms of Hotshot becoming the other two's third, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tidal Wave got a colorful vocabulary, like seriously, sort of slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Hotshot’s life within Carrier Group One.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Shot/Thrust/Tidal Wave (Transformers), Thrust/Tidal Wave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...Final new fic and I will finish my already WIP fics, I promise. I've been wanting to write something like this for months and glad I am finally able to do it. It may be part of a series, it may not. Still debating. </p><p>So basically, this AU is essentually just Hotshot with the Decepticons and he ends up with Tidal Wave's and Thrust's group. My one friend is helping me with writing the two as well. This will have our headcanons of the Unicron Trilogy as well as Hotshot's past up until the fire with Wheeljack.</p><p>Anyways, hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotshot didn’t know what he was expecting when he landed on Dihydrocan, a planet that was entirely engulfed with water except for small land masses that was scattered about. From what he had understood, all the land masses except for two had falling into Autobot hands and there were only two carrier groups that were on the planet.</p><p>Which brought him to why he was transferred here. Apparently, one of the groups had requested him to be transferred to them, which was odd. No one would willingly request a transfer of a halfling to their unit or group, especially one that seemed to have no discipline whatsoever.</p><p>With a sigh, he stepped out of the shuttle that had landed in an airfield next to the port and transformed before heading to the docks, the yellow sun’s warmth washing over his yellow armor. Thanks to his speed, it didn’t take long for him to get to the port and he transformed, trying his best to not knock into any mechs too much.</p><p>Once he reached the docks, he stilled when he saw the large, looming alt mode of a mech that will be his home for Primus knows how long. He started to walk once more, this time, towards the ramp that would lead up into the large mech and, as he got closer, he realized that there was a conehead standing beside the bottom of the ramp, obviously waiting for something, him most likely.</p><p>He hesitated, not knowing what to expect, before walking the rest of the way. Pink optics zeroed in on him once he was close enough and he forced himself not to flinch under the other’s gaze.</p><p>“You’re Hotshot, I presume?” asked the mech.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me.”</p><p>“Good. I am the tactician of Carrier Group One, designation Thrust. Now, come with me.” Thrust spun on his heels and Hotshot was quick to follow the older mech. He was under a mech who seemed to be rather strict. Just what he needed.</p><p>They walked up the ramp and then, into the large vehicle mode and they room they went into was a rather large one, enough room to settle a whole squadron of seekers and flyers if need be. He could see large crates and cargo being moved and set in their place by small claws. Around them walked all kind of mechs, mostly seekers with a few grounders.</p><p>He paid the mechs around him no mind and simply eyed the moving claws and arms as they extended, grabbing a crate of cargo, slowly lifting it up and went to place it somewhere else in the hanger. If Hotshot didn’t know any better, he would have thought that they would be sentient in their own way.</p><p>He was rather caught up in observing the clawed arms while tuning out Thrust beside him that he didn’t see movement from behind, nor the whirl of an arm.</p><p>What he did notice was the hard sound of metal striking metal and the pain that blossomed from his back, making him jump and let out a yelp. He quickly turned and saw a clawed arm reaching for a crate behind him, acting like it just didn’t thwack him on the back, narrowly missing the two, sensitive areas.</p><p>He heard Thrust sigh heavily and when he glanced, saw that the cone-head was pinching his nose ridge before grumbling out, “I swear, he doesn’t know how to keep them in line properly when he isn’t paying attention.”</p><p>Thrust addressed Hotshot now. “This is something his clawed arms does from time to time- though they usually accidently grab mechs rather than hitting them.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Hotshot replied with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Well, I suppose I should show you the rest of the inside. You’ll meet Tidal Wave later.” With that, he exited the hanger through one of the various entry ways that leads to other parts of the Titan.</p><hr/><p>Later turned out to be after they had set sail and during dinner.</p><p>Hotshot had spent almost all his time in his quarters, which was rather cramped if he was honest. I berth sat against the wall opposite to the door and a desk against the wall on the left side of the room. A single light lit up the room from the ceiling that seemed to emit a soft hum, which he didn’t mind as he rather liked some type of ambiance.</p><p>A loud noise like akin to a academy bell sounded and, after he stepped out of his quarters, found out that it was time for dinner. Thus, he followed the sea of mechs into the mess deck. A large room with a low ceiling greeted him, tables and chairs were set up and there were people already sitting in them, drinking their cubes of energon and socializing among themselves.</p><p>He could see Thrust sitting at one table that was obviously meant for the more high-ranking officers near where the energon dispensers were. He was talking to some random mech that seemed like a lower-ranking soldier about Primus knows what.</p><p>His optics looked at the dispensers and began to make his way over to it, mumbling a small sorry here and there whenever he bumped into whatever soldiers that didn’t get out of his way. He didn’t waste time in scooping up a cube when he got there and poured some energon inside, sipping at it as he stepped out of other’s way to the dispensers.</p><p>As he turned to walk away, he almost ran right into a rather…tall black, purple, and grey mech who was standing right there. Hotshot blinked and slowly looked up to the towering mech and his baby blue optics met yellow optics who seemed to regard him in a way he hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“So,” the mech’s deep voice seemed to reverberate through his audio receptors. “You’re the transfer that Thrust had requested.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hotshot eyed the other, next exactly knowing what to expect from this rather large mech. He only came up to the other’s chin. “The name’s Hotshot.”</p><p>“Tidal Wave.”</p><p>Hotshot stared up at the large mech blankly, as if his processor was trying to process what the mech stated. Tidal Wave? As in the large mech he was inside of Tidal Wave? His confusion must have been clear on his face since the mech chuckled deeply after taking in his expression.</p><p>“This is my holoform. It allows me to socialize properly with those stationed in my unit.”</p><p>“Oh…that makes sense.” Hotshot responded rather dumbly if he’s being honest with himself. He watched as the holoform gave a slow smirk, as if he knew what the other was thinking before his attention was caught by a familiar voice calling out to him.</p><p>“Tidal Wave, stop harassing the transfer and get over here!” snapped Thrust.</p><p>“Aye, Thrust.” The mech rumbled back before looking back down at Hotshot. “Looks like we will have to get to know each other another time, little one.”</p><p>Tidal Wave turned and made his way over to Thrust before lifting a hand and letting the finger brushed against the cone-head’s wing, making Thrust off and shoot a look at the larger.</p><p>Hotshot shook his helm and took a deep breath, looking away and downing the rest of his energon before setting the cube in a bin and leaving the room, heading back to his quarters.</p><p>He had no idea what he was suppose to expect from this unit and he wasn’t sure if he was excited to find out or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cleaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A week into the sailing, Hotshot wonders if this is some type of punishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very short chapter this time around. Some chapters will be short like this, others will be longer. Just really depends. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week into sailing and Hotshot felt like he was being punished for not being disciplined enough in his past units.</p><p>He was currently on the mess deck, a soap-soaked cleaning brush in hand, cleaning up a stain of energon that was spilt from one of the crew members as they fought another earlier that day. What the fight was about, he didn’t know and didn’t exactly care to know. It was probably something that was dumb anyways.</p><p>He didn’t even understand why he was selected to clean this at all, though. He wasn’t a part of that brawl, so why should he be the one to clean it up? Was it because he was the transfer? Or was it because he was a halfling?</p><p>With a growl, he threw the brush into the bucket that sat beside him, optics glowering at the suds covered energon stain with displeasure. He wanted to go back to his quarters or perhaps the flight deck since it was still light out. Sadly, he knew that with how stubborn the stain is, he won’t be able to go out to watch the waves roll by and the clouds floating by from above.</p><p>He stood up, his knee joints giving a twinge of pain from being locked in a position for so long and was about to kick the bucket over when he heard a small humming noise, causing him to pause. He looked over and saw a rather small red and purple jet just humming along into the room without a care in the world. Hotshot watched as the small jet continued until it suddenly stopped and made a startled and frightened chirp before transforming and landing on a table nearby.</p><p><em>‘Stanger!’</em> the newly transformed Minicon peeped, making Hotshot frown in confusion.</p><p>“I’m not a stranger, I’ve been here for a week.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Still a stranger to me!’</em>
</p><p>Hotshot pressed his lips into a thin line as he stared down at this slightly cowering Minicon. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that. I’m Hotshot, I’m the transfer that Thrust sent for.”</p><p>The Minicon seemed to relax at that, though he did eye Hotshot for a moment before he seemed to brighten up after. <em>‘I’m Ramjet, Tidal Wave’s my bulk!’</em></p><p>“…Bulk?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Uh huh!’</em>
</p><p>“Do you mean partner?”</p><p>
  <em>‘That’s what I said.’</em>
</p><p>“Ramjet, what did I tell you?” the voice of Thrust echoed through the deck as the said mech stepped through the entry way.</p><p>
  <em>‘…Uh…’</em>
</p><p>“Don’t bother any crewmen who are working.” Thrust answered for the Minicon before shaking his helm. “Shoo, off you go. I’m sure Tidal Wave is just <em>lonely</em> without you on the bridge.”</p><p>Ramjet seemed to perk at that before giving Hotshot a quick wave. <em>See ya later, Shotshot!’</em></p><p>“Wait, my name isn’t-“Hotshot was cut off by the little jet transforming and shooting off, his engine humming as he went, the sound getting fainter and fainter until he couldn’t hear it anymore. The deck was quiet once more, neither of the remaining mechs said a thing for a long moment.</p><p>“I suppose I should let you get back to cleaning.” Thrust broke the silence, making Hotshot look at the older mech. “Tidal Wave does get a little fired up when he finds half cleaned stains around on his deck.”</p><p>Hotshot could only scowl as he watched Thrust walked out of the deck with a brief flick of the wing. The halfling looked down at the bucket, scowling harder. He had a fleeting urge to kick it again but decided not to. It would only cause more trouble.</p><p>So, on his knees he went again, grabbing the cleaning brush and began to scrub at the stain as hard as he could, wanting to get this done so he could at least go back into his quarters and get to recharge early.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting in Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note to self: Never trust Ramjet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... yeah very short one. Hope you all don't mind. Making this a slowish burn is something I kinda regret kinda not. I have to feel out the chapters prior to them getting together and trying to figure out when and how Thrust starts carrying about Hotshot is a little hard.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy this short chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotshot should have seen this coming. Really.</p><p>Two weeks in and already, it seems like the crew had it out for him- well, only one so far it seems.</p><p>He was minding his own business- really, he was. Cleaning up the empty cubes that the other crewmen forgot to throw away in the bin and setting them stacks on the table until he had two stacks that had past him in height. He was attempting to reach a hard to reach one under a table when he heard a crash and he yanked himself out from under the table and straightened up, spinning around.</p><p>The two stacks had toppled over onto the floor, some breaking when they hit. The culprit was sitting where the two stacks once were, shaking his little helm.</p><p>Hotshot attempted to open his mouth, but Tidal Wave was suddenly there a few feet away, looking at the mess before looking at him and Ramjet.</p><p><em>‘SHOTSHOT DID IT!’ </em>Ramjet peeped.</p><p>“Wha- I did not!” He denied. “I was under the table over there-“</p><p>
  <em>‘Nope, Shotshot did it!’</em>
</p><p>Tidal Wave looked at Hotshot and the younger bot instantly knew he was going to take the little guy’s side.</p><p>And that’s how he got stuck in down in the hanger, cleaning brush in hand and bucket right next to him once again, cleaning the floor angrily. His optics were glowing brightly as he glared at the floor he was scrubbing before straightening up and throwing the brush onto the floor with a loud huff.</p><p>He really thought that this unit would be different from his former ones but the more he was at sea, the more he started to doubt it. He could see those glances from the other crewmen when he walked through the halls, their optics seemingly burning their judgmental gazes into him. Now this, the large mech not even giving him the time to defend himself and just automatically took the Minicon’s side.</p><p>Maybe he should have just ran off when the transfer request came through, go and work on his own. Maybe he should have gone with Wheeljack, their fragile, easily broken trust be damned.</p><p>He started at the bucket and brush before his frame sagged. Why was he here when all he met with was hatred and bias against him?</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he crouched once more and stared at the wet and soaped patch on the floor before getting back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Brig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hotshot acts up. As he suspects, his punishment is harsher than the others- or so he thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a short one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotshot lasted five weeks out on the water before he acted up, a record for him if he was honest. Usually, it would be three weeks after his temporary group was deployed for him to but hey, better later than never.</p><p>He was currently standing in front of two mechs, fliers, who were sneering at him with such hatred that he was used to for one reason or another. He could hear them saying something about a grounder frame should not be allowed to be in their group or whatever slag they were spewing.</p><p>So, promptly, Hotshot kicked both of their legs out from under them, sending them down to the floor with a loud clang.</p><p>The fight was on after that, him against these two mechs. He managed to get some good hits in on the two, but he did not get out of the fight unscathed. An optic was cracked, his bottom lip bleeding and there was a dent with his torso.</p><p>The two mechs had sort of the same injuries with some added dents and one even had a shattered optic.</p><p>That is how Tidal Wave’s holoform found them and saying he looked disproving was an understatement. He was pissed.</p><p>Hotshot heard the two mechs mumble between the two of them, sounding slightly concerned for themselves. When Tidal Wave shot the two a look, they both ran off, leaving both he and Hotshot standing there. When the older mech turned his attention back to Hotshot, the younger just stood his ground, blue optics staring defiantly into the other’s.</p><p>Then, Tidal Wave growled and raised a hand and Hotshot thought for sure that he was going to get smacked around. His thoughts were proven untrue as Tidal Wave just roughly grabbed the other’s boxy shoulder and tugged him forward, forcing him to follow as Tidal Wave lead him through the corridors until they finally stopped at the brig.</p><p>“You’ll stay here for a few days.” Growled Tidal Wave as he pushed the younger mech into one of the cells, letting the bars come down, trapping the yellow mech in the confined space before leaving.</p><p>Hotshot clenched his fists as he glared at the bars before he sat down on the lone berth with a huff. Of course, he would be the only one to be sent to the brig- it was always like this, no matter which group or unit he was a part of.</p><p>Unknown to him, as he fell into recharge, the two that he had a scuffle with ended up being thrown into a similar cells at the other end of the brig, giving them the same punishment as him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>